


Can I Stay At Yours?

by Destielismylove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Gay Castiel, Gay Sex, M/M, based on a porn, dean is engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are best friends, and when Dean's fiance kicks him out, where's he supposed to go but to his friends house. When a fight breaks out, Cas must tell Dean about his feelings, or risk losing his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Stay At Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a porn film [here](http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1511243683)

“You okay?” Castiel asked of his friend Dean as they walked into Castiel’s living room. Cas had just gotten home from a rough day at work and still had his suit and tie on and couldn’t wait to get out of it, when of course Dean had asked to come in. With his usual plaid and leather jacket, it was obvious that Dean had been home from work for a while now and had the opportunity to switch from his mechanic’s uniform.

“Yeah. She just, ya know.” Dean said to Cas, sounding far more defeated than anything else.

“Yeah I know.” Cas said with a small laugh in his voice. “You know, this is starting to become a regular thing. You may need to move in.” Cas chuckled at his own thoughts, even as Dean looked over at his friend, seeming dejected and slightly offended. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make light of this, it’s just, what are you gonna do when you’re married and she kicks you out?” Cas asked, still laughing at the situation.

Dean had been engaged to Lisa now for a few months, and they were getting ready to have their wedding in two more months. However, Dean sleeping on Cas’ couch was becoming much more regular since the engagement.

“What, I can’t come over once I’m married?” Dean asked, surprised at what his best friend was suggesting.

“Come on, you know you’re always welcome here…” Cas sighed, trying to find the right words to say. “This isn’t working Dean.”

“Can we just not talk about it right now? My nerves are already shot.” Dean asked, hoping he sounded as pitiful as he felt.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired of seeing you go through this. And frankly, I’m tired about not being allowed to have anything to say about it.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what to do, okay?” Dean said, his face downtrodden and tired. “It’s not that easy.”

“You keep putting it off. Tomorrow she’ll call and apologize and then you’ll go back and then three days later you’re gonna end up at my front door again.”

Dean leaned forward and put his head in his hands, rubbing at his tired eyes as he willed Cas to understand just how difficult this was for him.

“Please Cas, I’m asking you to please just lay off me.”

“Why do you keep coming to me if you don’t wanna talk about it?” Cas asked, getting more aggravated by the minute at Dean’s insistence to not talk about his problems, which was an all too often occurrence. “Why don’t you just go stay at a hotel?” After not getting an answer, Cas was fed up with Dean being an asshole about this again.

“Actually,” Dean said as he rose from the couch. “I will. Thanks a lot.” Dean said with as much venom in his voice as he could muster.

“No wait.” Cas said, reaching an arm out to Dean to try and make him stop. “Hey, hey. I’m sorry. I just can’t stand to see you going through this. I care about you, okay?” Cas asked as he stood in front of Dean, keeping his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Cas carefully looked down, hoping Dean wouldn’t catch him looking at his lips for the split second too long. Cas grabbed Dean’s other shoulder, and as the other man looked up at him, Cas said “I care about you.”

A moment of silence stretched between the two men, looking into each other’s eyes from less than a foot away, still touching through Cas’ caring touch. And even as Cas reached up to put his hand on the side of Dean’s face, Dean stayed still and close, his breath coming just a little bit faster. Even as Cas moved closer to Dean, bringing him closer, Dean still didn’t protest, merely stood there unmoving. With a slight tilt, Cas had his nose rested against Dean’s, not touching any other way, only stood there to make sure that Dean was okay with this.

Cas moved in to kiss Dean’s mouth, pressing flush against his closed lips and trying to make Dean understand what he meant and how he felt. However, when Dean didn’t respond back, Cas pulled away, hands still splayed on the back of Dean’s neck. And that was when Dean pressed forward to kiss Cas back, taking away the other man’s breath.

Cas had come out to Dean a few years ago that he was gay. Dean didn’t really think anything of it, since Cas was his best friend, and even if Dean did dabble with men, he had mostly been with women out of fear of the stereotype. But this kiss was amazing and Dean reached around Cas to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer until their groins were pressed together almost as tight as their lips. Cas pushed at Dean’s leather jacket, and even as they pulled away to look at each other, Cas with unadulterated love and Dean with shock and acceptance, they couldn’t help but be pulled back into the kiss again, the stubble burn already making itself known.

Cas reverently stroked along Dean’s jaw line, his thumb brushing along the sharp jut and hoping beyond hope that he would be able to taste his way along that later. They pulled apart again, this time so that they could lay their heads against each other, taking in the feel of the other person, all while being pressed up again each other that their belts clinked, signaling some sense of urgency in the men. However, who could say how long these two men stayed this way, holding each other, kissing each other, until Cas pressed up against Dean and asked “Bedroom?”

They made it down the hall, only a few stumbles until they made it to Cas’ bedroom, the dark reds and browns creating an intense atmosphere, even as they laughed as they got onto the bed. Cas climbed on top of Dean, one leg settled in between his friends as he leaned down for even more kisses and maybe even a little rutting. Cas lay over Dean all supple sinew and lithely moved his body to lay on his side, ripping his tie from around his neck and throwing it to the floor.

They kissed each other reverently as Cas spread his hand over Dean’s clothed chest, undoing a button or two before moving to kiss the revealed flesh. When Dean’s shirt was completely open, Cas leaned down and let his hand glide over Dean’s chest, taking care before he leaned down and laid a small kiss to Dean’s belly and slowly rose up his chest and back up to kiss Dean reverently. Dean tried to undo Cas’ shirt buttons as well, struggling since Cas kept rutting against Dean. However, he somehow managed to do so only to find that Cas had a t-shirt on underneath his button-up. And when Dean tried to raise it over Cas’ head, the other man pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Cas leaned over and gave a kiss to Dean’s exposed shoulder, and followed his collar bone up to his neck, where Dean gasped out when Cas gave a kiss to one spot in particular. With that, Dean flipped them over, straddling Cas even as they kept kissing, Cas’ leg rose up to support Dean and give him something to lean on. Dean sat back on Cas, his ass perfectly placed upon Cas’ lap as he shrugged his plaid shirt from his shoulders, giving a show to Cas as his muscles rippled. Before the shirt was even off, Cas was reaching for Dean’s belt and unbuckling it, knuckles brushing over the hard flesh underneath.

Just as Cas was reaching for Dean to bring him down to his level, Dean was forcing Cas’ shirt up over his head, hands splayed across perfect skin before leaning down to kiss Cas again, as though Cas was air itself. Cas tried to get Dean to move, to do something, anything to give them some friction, or at least until Dean kissed at Cas’ neck and Cas couldn’t think anymore, noises coming out of him so obscene they should never be heard. But all that did was give Dean even more reason to suck at Cas’ neck, trying beyond all reason to leave as much of a mark as he could. Cas kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt as Dean climbed off of him and further down to help him remove his pants. However, Dean was not expecting the bright red underwear that Cas was wearing. Dean had always thought he’d be more of a white briefs kind of guy. But his thoughts were lost as Cas’ pants got stuck on his leg and they had to maneuver more to get the garment off, making sure that the socks were lost to the floor as well.

Dean leaned down and before he could do anything else, placed a kiss upon Cas’ clothed cock and up around the waistband, just teasing about what was to come. Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head and pulled him up to kiss him fully and lovingly, the smile as natural as breathing. Dean moved back to kissing Cas’ stomach and as he rubbed along Cas’ cock, Cas couldn’t help but breath out these moans that sounded like he was on the verge of cumming. They kissed again and flipped to the side so that Cas could get Dean’s pants pulled down, and what he found underneath the pair of jeans was a shock to Cas. The bright pink panties did nothing to quell his excitement, but when he looked up at Dean and how embarrassed he was, all Cas could think about doing what making sure that Dean was comfortable.

Cas kissed Dean again before he moved to help take off the offensive jeans, which had again gotten stuck on shoes of the wearer. And just like Dean had done, Cas had leaned down to give a kiss to Dean’s cock under the lacy boy shorts that Dean was wearing. And when Dean saw how blown Cas’ pupils were, there was no doubting the arousal that he saw their. They lay there in their underwear, Cas on top and rutting against Dean, making sure that their clothed cocks touched and each movement felt like a shot of lightening up their spines. As they rubbed against each other, Dean reached to touch Cas’ cock, the heat shocking and making him gasp into their kiss, allowing Cas to take over the kiss for a moment. Cas pulled Dean up into a sitting position and kissed Dean hard, hoping to convey his feelings for this man.

Cas kissed over Dean’s chest again, barely licking over Dean’s hard nipple before moving right down to Dean’s cock. He kissed, rubbed and licked at the lace covering Dean and when he got annoyed, pulled down the lacy garment and sucked Dean into his mouth. Dean reached up to grab onto Cas’ hair, trying to help guide him to the right rhythm. Pulling down Dean’s underwear to stay around his thighs, Cas released Dean’s cock and moved down to his balls, licking over them before removing Dean’s underwear fully.

And goddamn, Cas was really good at giving a blowjob. From his normal dorky accountant wear, you wouldn’t really place him as a sexy man who knew a lot in the bedroom, but Dean’s glad that he was wrong on this occasion. And it didn’t even come as a shock when Cas trailed his mouth down past Dean’s balls and moved his hips up to lick at his asshole. Dean shocked noise made Cas look up, but with Dean stroking his own cock, Cas kissed the rim of Dean’s hole and the skin around him. When Cas pressed his thumb against Dean’s hole, all dean could do was gasp and rock against it, the feeling odd but familiar enough.

Cas moved back up to kiss Dean, his cock still clothed until Dean grabbed ahold and pulled them down a few inches to be able to reach Cas’ hard cock standing straight from his body. They stopped kissing long enough for Cas to move his underwear down his legs and to the end of the bed before Dean scooted around on the bed to take Cas’ cock in his mouth. 

_And what do you know, it’s just like riding a bike._ Dean thought to himself as he sucked at the head of Cas’ cock. And if the gasp Cas made wasn’t tell enough, the way that he moaned and tried to force his cock into Dean’s mouth would have told Dean as much as he needed to know. And while Cas didn’t speak too much during normal conversations, he sure was loud in bed. Each suck and lick down Dean’s shaft brought forth a cacophony of sound, driving Dean to try and get as far down Cas’ cock as he could get. 

When Dean shifted his back, Cas realized that maybe that wasn’t the comfiest position for someone to be in for a long time, so he forced Dean to lean back and turn around as Cas maneuvered himself under Dean, just in the right spot to go back to rimming Dean. And with each time Dean sucked at the head of Cas’ cock, the noise would vibrate from Cas’ mouth and work itself against Dean’s asshole. And there was quite a lot of noise being made as Dean pulled every trick he could think of, even moaning himself when Cas licked in just the right spot. And when Cas decided to suck Dean’s cock into his pretty mouth, that was the end of it. They flipped again, this time Dean leaning against the headboard and Cas sucking on Dean’s cock like it was the nicest thing ever to grace his sight. And now Dean was the one who couldn’t shut up as he fucked into Cas’ mouth.

When Cas leaned up to kiss Dean, he readily accepted it, even as Cas’ hand traveled underneath the pillow to reveal a small bottle of lube. Dean couldn’t help but spread his legs in anticipation as Cas captured his lips again and rubbed his lubed middle finger against Dean’s hole. Slowly and with enough preparation, Dean was ready and willing to take Cas’ cock. As Cas pulled his fingers out, Dean ran the condom down Cas’ cock before lubing that up himself. And as Cas moved Dean to lay on his back, a pillow braced under his hips, neither man could deny making a sound as Cas entered Dean. The tight feel around Cas’ cock forced him to move fast and hard immediately, not allowing any time for Dean to adjust to his length. So Dean was left with the full feeling that accompanied taking a cock and he moaned and groaned with each thrust, some landing just perfect against his prostate, while others missed and got so much deeper.

They moved around the bed, Dean riding Cas, Cas thrusting in from behind, or even laying on their sides and lazily kissing as best they could. They were riding the feelings out of being together in such a way before they even realized what was happening. Cas fell back against the bed and pulled the condom off his cock before quickly rubbing, trying to get the feel back of fucking Dean. Dean himself had scooted up the bed to strip his cock right over Cas’ chest, wanting to try and mark Cas as best he could. With the amount of noise that Cas was making, Dean was over the edge before he could even think and felt white hot lightening race up his spine as he came. When he was done, he rubbed the head, trying to get out everything that he could onto Cas, until the other man came up and took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth, licking over the slit to catch any spare drops of cum. And what better to come than with the pure salty taste of Dean’s come on his tongue. While paying special attention to the head, Cas came, hips stuttering out a rhythm as cum splattered on his chest, pearlescent in the light of the bedroom. The two men kissed, smiling and laughing before lying down against each other.

As Cas kissed along Dean’s forehead, he heard Dean ask just one more thing.

“Can I stay at yours?” And Cas couldn’t have been happier in that moment.


End file.
